Inesperado
by Roxy-22
Summary: Como sempre,Kagome pega inuyasha novamente com kikyou,intão, ela foge e por um Acaso encontra Rin sendo atacada. Oque pode acontecer quando Rin implora para Sesshoumaru se podem levar ela para casa?


**Inesperado**

**Sumario: **Como sempre,Kagome pega inuyasha novamente com (kikyou tah q ela é linda e poderosa, mais pelo amor de Kami,ela tah MORTA),intão, ela foge e por um  
Acaso encontra Rin sendo atacada. Oque pode acontecer quando Rin implora para Sesshoumaru se podem levar ela para casa?

* * *

**Inesperado - Roubada**

Kagome já estava morando á um ano na era feudal, e seus poderes de mikos tem tido se superado com os arduos treinos que Kaede lhe derá.

Depois de ter batalhodo e ganho de um youkai com forma de passáro, inuyasha e Cia resolvem passar a noite e um campo para poder descancar.

" Boa noite, Kagome" Diz Sango para a amiga, e então grita para o monge Miroku. " você, longe de mim! " E assim apontando para aproximadamente 10 metros de distancia dela.

Miroku responde "Você não confia nem um pouquinho em mim? " diz tentando se fazer de ofendido.

" Não" A resposta veio curta, e rapida.

Kagome ri baixo.

_É incrivel como esses dois não conceguem adimitir que gostam um do outro. _

"Shippo" Kagome chama. O Kitsune vai até ela enquanto está ainda ajustava seu saco de dormir. Ela deita dentro deste e o pequeno vai e se deita junto a ela.

Ela sussurra para ela "Boa noite, Kagome-chan"  
E ela responde assim "Boa noite, Shippo , boa noite pra todos! "

Sem perceberem, um meio-youkai chamado inuyasha os observa de cima de uma árvore alta, até que um cheiro familiar entra em suas narinas, _Kikyou? _, ele sussura.  
Em silencio ele desce da árvore e passa a seguir o cheiro de Kikyou.

Kagome acorda e sem querer ve um vulto que supoz ser o kimono de Inuyasha, que adentrava a floresta e se enrroscava entre os galhos de árvores. Ela podia sentir  
uma presenca um tanto familiar, e tinha um sentimento de que sabia perfeitamente quem essa pessoa era.

Ela se levanta cuidadosamente, tentando não acordar Shippo, pegando logo após seu arco e flechas e assim o seguindo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha." Kikyou o comprimentou.  
"Porque estas aqui Kikyou?" Inuyasha perguntou a ela desconfiadamente.  
"Eu suponho que você já não esteja mais com a minha reencarnacão não é? " Ela pergunta.  
"Ela não é a sua 'reencarnacão' ..." Ele sussura.  
"Oque você quer dizer com isso? " Ela pergunta brava.  
"Inuyasha responde. " Ela é ela mesma, ela não é você, e você também não é ela..."  
" E oque ela significa para você? " Pergunta. kagome tinha ouvindo tudo sobre 'Ela' não é sua 'reencarnacão'...E queria esperar pela resposta de inuyasha.  
"Ela é...Minha amiga...E ela signifca muito para mim. " Ele diz resitante.  
Kikyou olha nos olhos dele. "E você ama ela do jeito que você me amou? "  
"...Não..." Ele responde. "E não foi amou Kikyou...Eu continuo te amando..." Responde. Ele não tinha notado Kagome por perto, escondida pela escuridão da noite e pela alta vegetacão.

Kikyou o olha surpresa , ela anda para frente aproximando-se mais de inuyasha, podendo assim tocar sua face." Você continua me amando? "

Ele nada disse, só precionou seus lábios contra os dele. Lagrimas rolaram dos olhos de kagome.

_' Por que...eu amo ele...e...ela esta morta! Ela está vagando pro ai...Mais ela esta MORTA...E ela o feriu tanto..tanto..eu por acaso nunca estive do lado dele? '_

Kagome enchugou suas lagrimas quando viu que kikyou sorriu para Inuyasha e foi embora. Inuyasha ficou á olhar a sombra de Kikyou desaparecer dentro da névoa,  
quando ele escuta um estalo de pequeno ramo sob pé do Kagome.

"Quem esta ai? " (ele é anta ou oque? Ele podia muito bem cheirar num eh? O.O ) Pergunta ja tocando o cabo de sua Tetsusaiga, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que quem saia de dentro dos arbustos era Kagome. " Kagome...eu...a quanto tempo?..."Pergunta já não sabendo por onde comecar.

"Tempo suficiente.."Sussurra. " Para descobrir que o garoto por quem eu estou apaixonada esta se encontrando com a namorada morta!"

Inuyasha estava muito chocado para notar que Kagome havia insultado Kikyou. "Kagome..." Tentou de novo.  
"SENTA" # SCRASH # "Eu não quero ouvir isso inuyasha...Eu só...não quero..." Ela sussura, enquanto mais e mais lagrimas rolavam por sua face.

Ela se torna para traz e corre.

Ela não sabia aonde estava indo ou qual direcão tomar.

Ela so corria.

**What you see's not what you get. With you there's just no measurement.**

_'Como eu não pude ver?...Ele vai sempre voltar para ela.' (Kagome)_

**No way to tell what's real from what isn't there. Your eyes they sparkled .**

_'kagome...Eu amo ela...Mais sera que do mesmo jeito que eu amo...ou amava...a Kikyou?...' ( Inuyasha )_

**That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain. You washed away the best of me. **

Kagome corria...Corria entre os galhos de árvores...Não se importando em se machucar ou...para onde estava indo...

**You don't care. You know you did it I'm gone. To find someone to live for in this world. **

_'Eu sempre gritei com a Kagome...Sempre briguei com ela e sempre a magoei...Mais eu amo...Mais amo a Kikyou também, eu amei ela primeiro e não  
posso simplismente parar de ama-la.'_

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight .Just a bridge that I gotta burn.

_'Talvez isso tenha sido o melhor...Afinal, ele a amou primeiro, fui eu quem entrou no meio do amor deles atrapalhando tudo,e muito.  
Eu acho que serio muito melhor eu voltar para casa.' _Kagome parou e olhou em volta.

You are wrong If you think you can walk right through my door.

_Porra (O.O), onde estou e que droga de lugar é esse?' _Kagome gruni baixinho.Inconformada com si propria.

**That is just so back when I've finally moved on.**

_'Bem, quando eu conceguir daqui, eu vou para casa. Casa. Onde não há inuyasha...Pedirei para kaede me dar um feitico para selar o poco...  
Para eu nunca mais ver o Inuyasha de novo...para eu nunca mais sofrer...'_

**I'm already gone. Sometimes shattered. Never open Nothing matters. When you're broken.**

_'Ou eu deveria...Espera...E o Shippo...e a Sango...Talvez não o Miroku...não...Eu vou senitr falta de todos eles...mais eu preciso ir para casa...' ( kagome )_

**That was me whenever I was with you .Always ending, always over Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster.**

_'Oque eu terei que falar para os outros sobre a kagome e a Kikyou...Kagome especialmente, Shippo vai me matar...? _Inuyasha chaqualha a cabeca em negamento.  
_Não, isso ele não vai conceguir.' ( inuyasha )_

**I am breaking that habit today. You know you did it .**

_'Talvez eu devese encarar os fatos. Inuyasha ama ela...E eu sou sim muito rude com ele as vezes. É , eu devo voltar para a casa.'_

**There is nothing you can say .**

_'Maldicão...Oque eu tenho que fazer agora?...'_ Ele olha para o céu tentando buscar lá uma resposta. _' Lua cheia...Kagome ama lua cheia...' ( inuyasha ) _

**Sorry doesn't cut it babe. Take the hit and walk away.**

_'isso é tudo minha culpa. De novo...Por minha causa a Kagome vai embora...Para sempre.'_

Cause I'm gone. Doesn't matter what you do It's what you did that's hurting you.  
All I needed was the truth.  
Now I'm gone .What you see's not what you get

kagome afastou suas lagrimas de seu rosto. Só apos segundos ela notou uma aura poderosa de um demonio por perto. Tudo queto, e o pior, inrreconhecivél.  
O pior ainda era, quando ela descobriu o demonio um grito estridente foi escutado...

Um alto grito de desespero.

" SESSHOUMARU - SAMA! "

Kagome estava momentaniamente confusa sobre o choro ( grito ) do nome do irmão de inuyasha, mais mesmo assim correu em direcão ao grito.

_'Por favor, que não seja uma armadilha. '_ Pensa Kagome. _' Pera ai...Desde quando Jaken tem esse lado feminino?' (Descupem os fans do Jaken )_

Kagome pulou de susto quando avistou um demonio monstruoso atacando uma garotinha que aparentava ser uns 2-3 anos mais nova que o Shippo.

" AJUDA! "

A garotinha estava sangrando e tinha machucados e arranhados em seu braco. Ela estava horrorisada. (é com Z ou com S ?)

_' Gracas a Kami que eu troxe meu Arco.' _Pensa ela aliviada.

O demonio se torna repentinamente na direcão dela. " ora, ora , ora...Oque temos aqui? ...Mais comida! " E a ataca com sua cauda horrorenta. õ.O

" Ah " Ela não acertou o Youkai pois este a havia atacado. Aquele youkai tinha perdido o total enterece na garotinha a qual antes estava atraz. E agora comecara a atacar Kagome e ferindo-a no braco.  
Ela morde os labios e tampa o ferimento com as mãos para tentar parar o sangue.Ela tenta de novo e quase perde a segunda flecha, estava fazendo seu melhor para ignorar a dor.

O youkai guinchou quando a flecha furou a sua os olhos flamejando, encarou Kagome e arranhou as pernas e braços dela. Estreitou os seus olhos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Messstre " Uma criaturinha verde com a forma de um lagarto mutante vinha correndo em direcao ao seu mestre oo mais rapido que suas perninhas aguentavam.

"Oque foi Jaken? " O homem mais dizendo, Youkai n.n o qual o pequeno lagarto nomeou de "Mestre" estava sentado debaixo das sombras, fitando seu fiel  
servo com seus lindos mais congelados olhos dourados. Seu longo cabelo prata-branco brilhou na luz da lua, o molde de lua sobre a terra, e o luar também revelaram marcações de magenta nas suas mãos, bochechas e testa.

"Meu Sssenhor, a criança humana fugiu…por favor perdoa essste sssservente humilde- AWK!" Jaken estremeceu quando seu mestre, Sesshoumaru chutou-o.

"Pensei ter deixado bem claro que ela deveria ser muito bem supervisionada! " Diz o principe das terras no Oeste. é né? Logo após andando em busca da garotinha.

" Eu sssei messtre, maiss a crianca não quiss me ouvir messstre, ela ssó correu e adentrou a floresssta...! " Diz o pequeno lagardo chamado Jaken correndo atráz de seu mestre,  
tentando se manter de pé , e não congelar diante de seu mestre.

" Para seu próprio bem é melhor que ela esteja..." Sesshoumaru para ao ouvir o som agudo da garotinha chamada Rin. - "Viva " - Ele terminou, seguindo a trilha para Rin, antes dando á Jaken um olhar mortal que teria parado um touro de raging em suas pistas para Jaken, ele correu em direção de sua divisão. O Jaken agarrou a rédea do dragão de duas cabecas e correu atraz de seu messtre. xD

''Kami…o que eu fiz merecer isto?'' Sesshoumaru correu na direção de grito do Rin.

''Por que ele preocupa-se com essa ningen pequena? É sem importância. Ela não será útil quando crescer…'' Jaken já estava cansado de ter que tomar conta dela.  
''Se ele a quer tanto ao redor, por que eu tenho que cuidar dela?''

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Kagome resplandeceu tão duro quanto ela podia no youkai coruja. juntou toda a sua força, e soltou uma flecha final. O próximo grito do youkai coruja era seu último.  
Kagome recuou um pouco e se aproximou da garotinha Rin dando-a um abraco acolhedor. A garotinha recuou para tráz , estava tão confusa...

"Esta tudo bem?" O Kagome perguntou a menina.Ela tentou de lembrar-se de onde ela a tinha visto antes. Então o grito prévia da menina voltou e clicou em lugar._ 'Esta menina…viaja com irmão do Inuyasha! …Otimo…outra fonte de dor.Até Algo regular como esta menina pobre lembra-me dele…'_

Kagome foi sacudida para fora de seus pensamentos.

"Rin não esta bem." a menina disse planamente. "Rin quis brincar com Jaken. Mas Jaken gritou com Rin então Rin pensou que Rin pode achar Sesshoumaru-sama sozinha. Mas Rin ficou perdida…"

As lágrimas mancharam o rosto de Rin. Ela tinha alguns cortes pouco fundos , mas o fato que ela foi machucada gravemente e o fato que ela foi perdida, tinha feito-a aflita.

"Bem Rin…por que não faz vamos procu-" Kagome nunca conceguiu acabar. As regras do corpo humano ditaram que a perda de sangue deve fazer seu desmaio. Então fez.

"Dama bonita?" Rin ficou horrorizada. Sesshoumaru escolheu esse instante para chegar.

"Rin " No seu rosto e em sua voz não haviam sentimentos nenhum, mas Rin estava feliz de mais para se importar com isso.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! O Jaken não queria brincar com Rin, então Rin tentou achar Sesshoumaru-sama! Aquela dama bonita poupou Rin de pássaro grande!" (hahahahaha. Pássaro grande…gomen…)

O Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada supla na "Dama bonita". Os seus olhos caíram sobre Kagome, e só então fez levar em conta o aroma de sangue do Rin, o sangue do youkai e o que ele concluiu era o sangue da garota ali deitada.

_'Espera um minuto, essa não é a garota que anda sempre com o idiota do meu irmão?...Melhor ainda...Cade o idiota do meu irmão? '_

Sesshoumaru continuou a fitar Kagome até que sentiu Rin puchar a manga de seu Kimono.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...? Podemos levar Dama bonita para casa conosco? " Rin soou preocupada. "Ela esta..."

"Sim e não." Sesshoumaru respondeu ambas perguntas antes de ele poder pensar sobre elas. _'Espera por que eu disse que nós podemos leva-la para casa?O.O' _

Ele percebeu que a garota vestia uma saia estremamente curta e verde e uma blusinha ja manchada de cinza pelo suor. _' Aonde na terra se usa esse tipo de roupa? xP '_

"Meu Messtre" Jaken sai de fora da mata argumentando. "Oh bom que a achou. Desculpe-me por perder-la!"

"Cale a boca Jaken." Sesshoumaru abaixou-se pegando kagome nos bracos, e parando de respirar por momentos por causa do cheiro de sangue.. "Venha Rin,  
você (aponta para o Jaken) assegure-se de que ela não caia do dragão."

"Rin anda em Ah Un?" Rin levantou o rosto para cima. Para ve o sesshy n.n

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, somente colocado kagome em cima de Ah Un. Rin subiu alegremente em Ah Un segurado sobre cintura de Kagome.

Jaken comecou a gaguejar. "Meu...Meu messtre! Seguramente você não trara mas outra ningen com a gente não é não!"

O Sesshoumaru anda a passos largos passando Jaken sem ditar uma palavra. O lagarto sacudiu a sua cabeça e correu atraz de seu mestre.  
As piscinas de sangue comecaram a penetrar na terra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha estava preso fundo em pensamentos quando um grito alcançou suas orelhas sensíveis. Embora ele não poder saber o que a voz tinha gritado, correu em direção de sua fonte, preocupou-se em pensar que o grito fosse de Kagome

_'Se ela estiver machucada…eu nunca me perdoarei…'_

Quando Inuyasha ficou mais próximo aonde alguém tinha gritado, o cheiro de sangue - sangue de Kagome, sangue de outro ser humano e sangue de algum tipo de demônio -delicadamente começando a entra em seu nariz. Rosnou e apressou-se.

Inuyasha aproximou-se do local onde o Youkai coruja estava morto e não encontrou mais ninguem lá, forcoua vista e encontrou 5 vultos adentrando a mata, a primeira ele supos ser sesshoumaru, a segunda o lagardo Jaken, um dragão de duas cabeca, uma coizinha pequena em cima do dragão e jagome que provavelmente estava desacorada.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha gritou. Seu irmão dispensou. Só seu uma olhada para traz e se pos novamente a andar.

" Merda...merda,merda,merda,merda..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome acordou em cima de folhas brancas macias e as chamadas macias dos pássaros fora. Pensando que estava em casa, se virou e sentiu para seu alarme. Não encontrando nenhum, sentou-se e freccionou- os olhos que estavam um pouco inchados. Congelou-se, encontrando-se em uma cama grande de quatro posteres em um quarto mais grande do que sua sala de jantar.

"Que?" olhou ao redor nervosa. Fêz um exame nas bandagens nela dos braços e dos pés, e ficou confusa quando viu que estava em um yukata de dormir macio. Saltou quando ouviu baterem na porta, e uma jovem demonia neko adentrou o quarto.

"Bom dia minha senhora." Dia a jovem neko gentiu. " Espero que já esteja se sentindo melhor! n.n "

Kagome a fitou por alguns momentos. " Aonde eu estou? " Pergunta, esperando a resposta.

"No castelo do principe Sesshoumaru. Eu espero que este quarto esteja bom? "

"Você deve estar brincando? É enorme, é OTIMO! " Diz Kagome levantado. "Um. Há algum lugar aonde eu possa me banhar? Eu estou coberta de sangue... "

" Por aquela porta, sim? " Diz apontando para uma porta a esquerda para Kagome.

" Ah...Sim, obrigada...Humm...Qual o seu nome? " Pergunta da porta do "pequeno banheiro".

" Asumy minha senhora." Diz a neko educadamente.

" Obrigada...Mais sabe, eu preferia se você só me chamace de Kagome."

" Sim, s...-kagome" Asumy sorri._ ' seres humanos nunca falam comigo sem medo ou rejeicão... exceto do senhor Sesshoumaru. Eu quero saber porque o senhor Sesshoumaru deseja a manter aqui... '_

Kagome tentou sorrir de volta , mais Asumy já havia deixado o quarto.

Não que ela podese ter sorrido de qualquer jeito.

Memorias de Inuyasha e Kikyou invadiram sua mente novamente, E já lamentou ter deixado para atrás Shippo, Sango e Miroku.

_'Só minha sorte…'_ pensou quando se maravilhou na mini fonte termaldo banheiro. Afundou-se na água, e marcou os acontecimentos que tinham ocorrido até agora.

_'Primeiro, descubro que Inuyasha ainda ama Kikyo, não eu. Poupo uma menina de um youkai coruja, e eu desmaio. Então acordo e me acho no castelo do irmão de Inuyasha, que mais cedo me mataria e depois me salvaria.' _

Kagome fitou seu yukata o qual teve que dormir, levantando-se e enxugando-se. Então notou que alguém tinha entrado e substituiu com um quimono azul macio, com uma garça no canto inferior e bordado de ouro nas mangas. Ficou boquiabertacom ele.

_'Seguramente eles não sabiam que eu vou usar isso…Porque ele é adoravél…' _não vendo nenhuma alternativa ela decidiu por aquele mesmo, mais ainda sim não se sentia confortavel em usa-lo pois o material era sedoso e leve.

Ao ir para fora do quarto, ela notou que a menininha jovem que ela tinha poupado ontem à noite, pulava ao redor de em seua cama.

"Moca bonita!" A menina pulou mais uma vez e correu sobre Kagome, reluzindo um grande sorriso.

"Olá." O Kagome disse desajeitadamente. "Eu sou Kagome."

"Rin é Rin Kagome-chan ( aii que fofa n.n ) !" Rin agarrou a mão de Kagome. "E Sesshoumaru-sama disse que Rin deve ir a Kagome-chan para tomarmos café."

Kagome mal teve uma possibilidade de sorrir e de falar com Rin quando seu rosto caiu na menção do nome Sesshoumaru.

Deixou que Rin a guiase por um número de corredores, antes de finalmente observar as duas portas de carvalho que Rin abriu e passou.Seguiu-a apreciando tudo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para cima quando Rin veio batendo as portas, e observando que ao menos o outro ser humano teve algumas maneiras.

"Hmm." era tudo que ele disse.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" O Rin abraçou a perna do youkai. "Kagome-chan está acordada!"

"Sim Rin." suspirou internamente. _'Tinha que escolher uma criança humana que é de qualquer maneira agradável mas muito faladora…'_ sorriu de satisfação pordentro, perguntando-se como deixou-se tão macio a ponto de adota-la.

Se virou e prestou mais atencão à garota humana que ele tinha visto incontáveis vezes com seu irmão. Lembrou-se de que era ela que tinha puxado a Tetsusaiga fora, então causou-o a retransforma com uma flecha. Ele também tinha ouvido rumores de seu treinamento de miko.

Tinha olhado-a. Ela rapidamente evitou os seus olhos para Rin e permitiu praticamente arrastá-la a seu assento.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" O Rin olhou-o trocistamente. Ele não disse nada. Partiu do lugar, seixando as duas garotas comere o desjejum sós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha voltou para o acampamento depois de seguir Sesshoumaru para aproximadamente 5 minutos.

_' Otimo.. então agora o que eu devo dizer? Espera, por que eu estou voltando…?'_

Ele não pode deixa-los sem uma explicação. Perguntou-se o que eles diriam ou fariam a ele.

Pode ver Shippo chorar e gritar nele.

Pode ver Miroku bater nele.

Pode ver Sango chorar e gritar e bater nele.

Suspirou, parando direito na borda das árvores. Exalou e saiu em protesto. Shippo, Sango e Miroku estavam todos ainda dormindo.

Devia esperar até manhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ele não come?" Kagome disse suavemente depois que Sesshoumaru parte._ 'Ou se acha alto-e-poderoso apara se rebaixar a ponto se comer com seres humanos?' _

Rin encolheu. "Sesshoumaru-sama não necessita comer esse tanto. Isso é que Jaken e Sesshoumaru-sama disseram.'

_'Me pergunto como ele acabou com essa garotinha doce...Talvez deva pergunta-la mais tarde.'_

Sesshoumaru entrou quando tinham acabado. "Rin." disse calmamente, "vai la para fora e brinque com Jaken ou Ah Un ."

"Mas Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Rin."

Rin fez beicinho e vasou huehuehue para fora.

"Então." O Sesshoumaru deu um olhar frio para Kagome.

"…" Kagome não confiou em si parafalar._ 'Ele vai me matar. T-T ' _Pensa choramingando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Inuyasha despertou com o som de Shippo.

"Kagome!" chamou.Shippo correu até Sango.

"Ela não estava nas fontes termais…" Sango soou confusa. Moroku Sentou-se entediado.

"Inuyasha, você viu a Kagome?" Miroku pediu quando Inuyasha pulou para baixo da árvore onde tinha tido uma noite inquieta sono.

"Um…" Inuyasha ficou pálido.

"Algo aconteceu entre os dois outra vez? Porque se tem estad ao redor com Kikyo, você tem só a você para cul...-"

"Por que eu cheiro sangue do Kagome?" O Shippo interrompeu repentinamente, parecendo muito preocupado.

O Inuyasha suspirou e os contou tudo.

Contou como tinha sentido o cheiro de kikyou e tinha a segido sem pensar outra vez.

Como Kagome tinha olhado com aquele sentimento de traicão, porque ela o amou.

Como tinha sentado-se aí e tinha apavorado-se quando ouviu um grito, pensando que era ela.

Como havia dito e pensado consigo mesmo que kagome estava machucada e era tudo culpa dele.

Como seu irmão tinha seqüestrado uma das pessoas que ele mais amava...

* * *

ROxy-22: Ok , ta ai o primeiro capitulo, espero que o pessoal ai tenha gostado n.n  
Nuss , eu nunca imaginei que eu um dia escreveria um capitulo TÃO grande! Nuss, até eu me imprecionei, mais tmb, levei 2 dias para terminar...

Olha, sobre a ficGod is a DJ, eu nem sei se eu vo continuar, vou deletar isso sim, mais num tenhu certeza... Eu comecei mais nem pensei na continuacão e talz **xP**

O primeiro cap. foi e depois as ideias se esvasiaram da minha mente. **:P  
**Mas tudo ok's...

Eu sei que quase não há fics Sesshy & Kag. mais eu to tentando fazer uma, pois eu acho interecante esse casal, pq, uma é doce e gentiu e o outro é friu e 100 sentimentos,  
Mais como todos dizem especialmente minha mãe xP : Os opostos se atraem. :. E foi exatamente oque eu usei para criar essa fic.  
Não sei se a narracão ficou legal e etc e talz , mas só espero que sim! n.n Bem, por enquanto é isso oque tenho a declarar.Até o proximo capitulo.  
Besos , fuiz...


End file.
